Blue Christmas
by Apoc326
Summary: Soul and Maka take a trip to the Bahamas for Christmas and the tropical setting leads to more than just the weather being steamy. Lemon. One-shot. My Christmas present to SoMa fans and fans of my stories.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, nor do I own any other works mentioned.**

**Editorial status: so rough it can be used as sandpaper**

_Blue Christmas_

**A/N: This is based off of my stories "Your Guardian Soul" and "Nine to Life". This takes place well after my planned conclusion of NtL. It loosely follows from "Flash forward", but isn't really a basis for any future story of mine. This is just a Christmas present from myself to you on this happy day. It contains fluff and smut.**

* * *

Creak.

A lone seagull called out.

Creak.

Waves gently washed ashore on the beach.

Creak.

"Soul?"

"Hm?"

"Think we're being a bit… anti-Christmas?"

"Why do you ask?"

"We're in the Bahamas. Alone. Without our parents or daughter."

Soul groaned and opened an eye, briefly thankful he was wearing sunglasses. "This again?" He turned his head and looked at his wife lying on the hammock next to him. "What's wrong with going to the Bahamas?"

"Well, nothing, really. More about being here _alone_."

"We asked my parents to come. They wanted to stay in New York with Wes and Blair, who also didn't want to come. We asked your parents and they wanted to stay in Death City. And we asked Emi if she wanted to come. She wanted to spend Christmas with Kami and Spirit and Jonah. [1]" Soul smiled and poked Maka in the side. "And as I recall it, you were rather dead set on coming to a backwater island in the Bahamas for a warm Christmas after all those missions to Russia."

Maka pouted cutely. "I know… but it feels so weird to be away from everyone else on Christmas. Especially Emi."

"Emi is growing up. She's twelve now, you know. We gave her the choice, and she chose to stay with your parents and her uncle without a second thought. And she saw us off at the airport without a tear in her eyes and a big smile."

"I know but…"

Soul cut her off with a soft kiss. "You worry too much, love. Besides, it's not like we can't call or use Skype to see everyone tomorrow morning."

"True…"

"So relax and enjoy swinging on a hammock in the Bahamas in your swimsuit, looking pretty damned sexy I might add, in winter."

Maka blushed slightly and looked at her blue bikini. It was a simple affair, nothing too daring or ostentatious. Her stretch marks from her long past pregnancy were faded, but still visible. "And these," she gestured to the offending scars. "Are sexy too?" She asked skeptically.

Soul smiled and shrugged. "I don't freak out about my scar, so why should you?" He gestured to the scar he received from Crona so many years ago on his exposed torso.

She smirked triumphantly. "Nice dodge."

"Oh, I think they're sexy, but in a roundabout way." He ignored her snort. "You got those from being pregnant with our daughter. The fact that I love both you and our daughter and that I'm part of the reason that you have those marks makes them kinda sexy."

Maka blushed deep red and sat up. "How can you say something like that so casually?" She stared at him.

He shrugged. "Because its true?"

"Eighteen years [2] and you still manage to do this."

Soul arched an eyebrow. "Do what?"

"Say things that go right to the core."

Soul chuckled. "You should know both me and my feelings by now, bookworm."

"It's still sweet." She kissed him gently and laid back down on the hammock next to him.

"Well, thanks." He smiled as he reached out to the table next to the hammock and grabbed his beer, downing the small remainder. He lay back and belched after a moment.

"Well, that was attractive." Maka mused dryly.

"I try." He sighed happily.

* * *

"Sir? Another beer?" An attendant asked.

"Huh?"

"Would you like another beer, sir?"

"Oh. Uh, sure. Thanks."

After the attendant had replaced his beer, Soul managed to open his eyes. The sun was significantly lower in the sky now. The beach was bathed in the golden light of dusk and the ocean glittered like it was covered in gemstones.

Soul gently nudged Maka awake.

"Whazzat?" Maka groaned sleepily.

"It's getting late, sleepyhead. And the sunset is looking pretty beautiful."

"Looks like." Maka agreed, sounding more awake now.

"Excuse me." The attendant interrupted. "Will you be taking dinner in the dining room or in your suite?"

"I think our suite will be fine." Maka answered.

"Very well, ma'am. Dinner will be ready in half an hour. Shall I bring the recommended champagne?"

"That sounds good." Soul replied. "Thanks."

"Not a problem, sir." The attendant even bowed before he left.

"Champagne? Really?" Maka asked amused.

"Why not? It's Christmas Eve. We might as well celebrate a little, right?"

"I guess. You know my tolerance is bad, though. And I haven't been constantly drinking beer since we arrived on the island." Maka teased.

"It's not like I've been drunk the entire time. Maybe buzzed, but not drunk. Besides, at the price we paid for this suite, the free food and alcohol are where we get to make our money back."

"Whatever you say, Alchy."

"That hurts, you know."

"Sure, whatever you say."

Maka sat up and looked around. "So… how do we get out of this thing?"

"Uh… I actually don't know how to get out with two people. One person is more like a controlled spill. Two… I don't…uh, Maka, what are you doing?"

"Trying to get ou-WAGH!"

The hammock swung over on Maka's side, quite sloppily dumping the husband and wife onto the dark-stained wood deck outside their suite.

"You know, I said 'controlled' spill, not 'ass over applecart'." Soul groaned.

"Very funny. I'm the one on bottom, aren't I? You think that I'm not aware that this is a sub-optimal hammock exit strategy?"

"Woah. Someone is getting a little analytical." Soul teased.

"Can you get your hand off my tit?!"

"Uh… right. Sorry. Wait, what the hell? Is this some high school romantic comedy?" Soul had fallen on top of Maka, between her legs with a hand on one of her breasts.

"Just get off." Maka sighed.

"Yes ma'am."

"Note to self, figure out a way to get two people out of a hammock without some bad comedy."

"You look like you got some sun today." Soul commented. "You look kinda burnt."

"Aw, dammit… Really?"

"A little, but nothing some aloe can't take care of."

"Yeah… Well, I'm gonna go take a shower before dinner." A small smirk graced Maka's lips. "Care to join me?"

"You know it, love." Soul grinned.

The cool shower felt amazing. It had only been in the mid-seventies that day, but they had managed to sweat a bit and the tan lotion needed to come off.

Thankfully, the suite featured a massive shower that dispensed water from the ceiling rather than a shower head, filling the whole shower with water. Sharing a shower here would be far more practical, if nothing else than their shower at home.

Soul entered the shower a little after Maka. She stood facing away from him, her face lifted towards the water falling from the ceiling. She jumped with a little squeak of surprise as he embraced her naked form from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey, you." Soul nuzzled her neck between her shoulder and ear.

"Hey." Maka nuzzled him back.

"How bad is the burn?"

"Not bad. Pretty mild."

"Glad to hear it." Soul slowly ran his hands down his wife's beautiful body, tracing her curves down to her hips.

Maka sighed contentedly at his touch.

"I missed this." She said softly.

"Me too. Between teaching classes, the missions and taking care of Emi, we haven't had much of a chance to be like this."

"What do you mean? We get to be intimate all the time."

"I don't mean that. I mean getting to take some time for ourselves and be…" Soul blushed and stopped.

Maka chuckled. "Be romantic you mean."

"Yeah, that." Soul mumbled.

"Real cool, there."

"Ouch. That kinda hurts." Soul moved his fingers from Maka's hips inward between her thighs.

A small moan escaped Maka's lips. "You're a big boy. You'll get over it."

"I wonder. I might be so emotionally damaged that I can't please my wife." Soul smirked as his finger gently rubbed against her clit.

Another squeak escaped Maka's lips. "I think you'll do fine, as ever."

"Your confidence is inspiring as always." Slowly he slid a finger inside her entrance, earning a gently moan followed by a contented sigh. His other hand moved to her breast and began to gently knead the soft flesh.

Soul gently began to work his finger in and out of his lover. It was soon joined by a second finger. His pace began to quicken as Maka's moans began to intensify.

"Enjoying yourself?" Maka asked.

"That's my line. You're the one moaning so much."

"Oh, I'm loving this." She turned her head and kissed him, then blushed, "I just want to make sure you're not having trouble…"

"Oh, you mean this?" Soul asked as he extracted his fingers and gently stroked her small tuft of pubic hair. "Why would this be a problem?" He slid his fingers back into her warmth and resumed teasing her.

"I r-read that men don't like too m-much." She moaned.

"Well, for one," He kissed her neck. "I'm not most men. For two, this isn't a lot, from what I know. Just a little 'landing strip'."

"But, it's m-more than I u-used to have."

"So? You're not a teenager any more. Shaving completely isn't really something that I'd expect a woman, especially mine, to do. So it's fine." He kissed her neck again to punctuate his point. "Please tell me you weren't being insecure about this."

"N-not really." Maka shuddered against him.

"Good."

"And it looks like – nnh – you're getting excited too." Maka purred as she reached behind herself and grasped his hardness that had grown erect while he teased her.

"Of course. My woman is moaning in my arms."

Maka chuckled as she awkwardly tried to stroke his member behind her. "I wanna play too." She pouted.

"Well, I've got an idea, then." Soul removed his hands from his lover and gently removed her hand from his manhood. He placed his member between her thighs, rubbing the shaft against her warmth.

Maka moaned softly. "Not what I was expecting, but it'll work for now."

He placed a hand on her hip and the other on her breast and began to slowly thrust himself between her thighs. "'For now'?" He asked teasingly.

"You know what I mean." Maka whimpered.

"Seems like you're enjoying this more than you let on, dear." Soul chastised.

"Nnh – So?"

"Just saying that you should be more honest." Soul began to thrust faster as Maka squeezed her thighs tighter against him.

_Oh shit. This is feeling way better than I had imagined._ Soul thought as his need for release suddenly became more and more pronounced.

"Oh no you don't." Maka said suddenly. "I want you inside me."

Soul stopped dead. First he cursed their soul resonance for telling her he was so close to cumming. Then he cursed the fact that those five simple words were enough to nearly make him cum all on their own.

Seizing on Soul's sudden catatonia, Maka took the initiative. She bent over, took his member and slid it inside of herself with a small moan.

Brought back to consciousness, Soul grabbed her hips and began to thrust himself in and out of her incredible warmth.

Knock-knock. "Room service!"

"God. Damn. It."

* * *

Getting interrupted while having sex was hardly new to Soul and Maka. More than a few times Emi had unknowingly, and thankfully never shown an inkling of what she had done, had interrupted them. By far, the most awkward instance was when she had been five and had had a bad dream, and insisted on sleeping between them.

Compared to raising a child, being interrupted by their semi-private attendant was only a bit awkward. At least they wouldn't have to explain where babies came from to the twenty-something man.

The exquisite dinner and champagne he had brought was more than enough to make them forget about the embarrassment.

The food was an interesting mix of "local" food usually foisted upon unwitting tourists and some well-executed common dishes with a unique flare. The champagne was undoubtedly pricey, but sported a French name that Soul failed to pronounce and Maka was able to read perfectly the first time.

By the time they finished dinner, it was past dusk, but the island was far from dark. In an effort to accomplish just the right scene, the resort's designers had cleverly hidden lights all over the resort and the grounds to light the whole area in an amazing way. Palm trees were lit from below. Recessed lights in the decks and exterior walls created a permanent twilight. The beach was partially lit to make romantic night walks safe. The finishing touch was a set of underwater lights that made the entire lagoon glow a soft blue.

The entire semi-lit scene was visible from the sliding glass wall in the bedroom of the suite. The thin white curtains mirrored the soft blue glow from the lagoon as the gently billowed in the breeze coming in from the ocean.

None of this made a bit of difference to the weapon and meister on the bed. The food was long forgotten and the view outside the window might as well have been on another world for all the attention that they were paying to it.

Maka groaned as she lay on her back and Soul ran his tongue around her wetness. She grabbed fistfuls of his snow white hair and tried to pull his face closer to her, hoping to increase her own pleasure.

Soul, taking the none-too-subtle hint and slid his tongue inside of her. He immediately set about licking every inch of her inner walls that he could and bending his tongue into as many shapes as he could inside of her.

Almost immediately Maka screamed, her body shuddering in pleasure. Her grip on his hair tightened painfully as she pulled him as close to her womanhood as possible, nearly smothering him. Her thighs being locked around his head didn't help him breathe much.

After the shockwaves of her orgasm passed, her shouts turned into mewls of bliss and her grip on his head relaxed and Soul was able to pull himself away from her.

"Holy shit." Maka breathed at last. "I haven't cum like that in a long time."

"I don't know whether I should be happy about that or not." Soul replied sardonically.

"You know what I meant, silly." She laughed.

"Yeah, yeah."

"So, that's one." Maka's voice turned sultry as she led Soul's face up to hers and kissed him deeply. "Now let's start on number two." She licked her lips slowly.

"You know, you really don't need to try and entice me. I'm kinda already on board with the whole 'fucking you senseless' thing." Soul grinned.

"Who's trying to entice anyone? I'm just horny as hell."

"You know just what to say to a guy." Soul grinned and kissed her again. "But, if you're that horny, do me a favor and get on all fours."

Without a word, Maka quickly rolled herself over, coming to rest on her hands and knees, her ass facing him. He wasted no time in lining himself up and entering her quickly and forcefully.

True to the name of the position, Soul acted like a dog mating with a bitch in heat, with little concern for finesse or style, he thrust rapidly. Balancing himself on his knees and one hand, he used a hand to play with one of her breasts, squeezing and twisting her nipple around.

Maka was caught completely off guard, but began moaning almost immediately. The simultaneous assault on all of her sweet spots was driving her to greater and greater heights of pleasure.

Sensing that her orgasm was approaching, Soul increased his pace and the force of his thrusts, reaching deeper inside of his lover. With each thrust Maka's moan grew louder and more frequent,

As her second orgasm neared, her rippling walls tightened up on him and gripped him harder, speeding up his own impending orgasm.

An idea hit Soul, amidst the frenzy and chaos. He leaned forward and softly nipped Maka's earlobe.

The new sensation and the intensity of Soul's movements sent Maka over the edge into her second climax. An electric shock of bliss passed through her body and wracked her body with spasms of pleasure.

The sensation of his lover having an orgasm around his manhood was too much for Soul to bear, and he buried himself as deeply as he could reach inside of her, just kissing the opening of her womb, as he came inside of her.

Soul and Maka's cries mixed and faded with their mutual orgasm. Spent, they both collapsed onto the bed. Slowly their breathing returned to normal.

The gentle breeze coming off of the ocean danced playfully on their sweat-soaked skin, cooling them after the exertion of their passionate lovemaking. After a time, Maka shivered against the breeze.

As Soul pulled the sheet over them, he glanced at the nightstand clock. The time read 12:16 AM.

"Look at the time. It's Christmas." Soul whispered. "Merry, Christmas, Maka."

Maka snuggled herself closer to him, still reluctant to pull him out of her. "Merry Christmas, Soul."

"Gonna have to rank this as one of the best Christmases that I've ever had. Emi's first Christmas, included."

"It'll be weird not having everyone with us, but I still love this."

Soul buried his face in Maka's neck at her hairline. "Agreed. And this was a great Christmas present."

'

"Oh yeah. Speaking of, Emi will be waking up Momma, Papa and Jonah in a few hours to open presents. Even with the time difference."

Soul chuckled. "She always has wanted to wake up early to open presents."

"Let's get some sleep, then. Merry Christmas, Soul.

"Merry Christmas, Maka."

* * *

**[1]****As I established in "Flash Forward", Kami and Spirit have a son named Jonah, who is born two weeks prior to Emi. Emi was a little l late and Jonah was a little premature, but healthy. Making Jonah her uncle.**

**[2] Pure conjecture. Supposedly, Maka was 13, and Soul 14, when they met. Add in 5 years until they're both 18, when YGS and NtL take place, and 12 years for Emi to reach her current age. Add in some date fudging, and you've got 18 years that they've been together.**

* * *

**A/N: Merry Christmas, motherfuckers!**

**With my horribly off-color season's greeting out of the way, I hope you enjoy this little gift. I know the lemon itself is a bit of a letdown compared to my other work, but I hope you liked it all the same.**

**I wrote it in my usual tradition of writing my Christmas present overnight from Christmas Eve to Christmas day. The only difference is that this year, I'm not in bed in my Grandpa's attic, but sitting in my parent's living room watching from about halfway through ****_Clannad_**** and the start of ****_Clannad: After Story_****. I had to try pretty hard to not inject all the feels from the series into this work.**

**That said, working in a timeframe where Emi is twelve and Soul and Maka have been married for a long time is difficult. I can handle NtL since I'm writing the characters changing as things force them to change. It's hard to anticipate what events could happen in twelve years. But mostly, it's interesting seeing the before and after, how their love still endures, but isn't shiny and new anymore. More like it's been broken in like a favorite pair of jeans that are a joy to wear. I know that's a weird way to say it, but that is probably the best analogy I can think up at 3 a.m.**

* * *

**P.S.: If you haven't seen ****_Clannad_**** and its continuation, ****_Clannad: After Story_****, you really owe it to yourself to see it. The show, and I exaggerate nothing, is packed with more feels than any other show I've ever seen. ****_After Story_**** contains a punch to the metaphorical emotional nuts, around episode 19 that, coupled with a second one a few episodes later that hits around 100x harder, and the resolution left me emotionally wrecked for a week. Even with all of the sadness, the ending is so sweet and perfect that it left me in love with the show.**

**Despite the emotional turmoil it may cause you, I cannot say this enough: After the first terrible thing, **_**DO NOT STOP WATCHING**_**. Finish the show or you will never get the proper experience. Finish the show no matter how much it might hurt.**

**P.S. 2: Being 24 and having your mom walk out in the living room when you're writing smut fanfiction and watching a high school drama anime at 4:30 in the morning is really goddamn awkward. Finishing the story while she makes cookies and a cake is even weirder.**


End file.
